1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for production of disposable diaper pants or of a sanitary panty of the disposable type with openable and resealable side panels and to disposable diaper pants or a disposable sanitary panty produced by means of this method.
2. Background Art
Diaper pants with openable and resealable side panels combine the advantages of conventional diaper pants and conventional diapers. They are produced with sealed side panels and, like conventional diaper pants, can be taken off and put on in the same way as underpants. By means of the side panels being openable, they can also be taken off in the same way as conventional diapers, as a result of which soiling of the infant can be avoided when changing the diaper pants. Moreover, the fact that they are resealable means that a parent can open the diaper pants in order to check whether they need to be changed and can seal the diaper pants again if this is not the case. It is therefore of advantage to be able to produce such diaper pants in an economic way. WO 99/65439, WO 99/65441, WO 00/37007 and WO 00/37010 all disclose methods for producing diaper pants in which side panels are fastened in a detachable and resealable manner to side portions of the unit of the diaper pants which encloses the absorption body. These methods require great precision when applying the side panels, and they also make it difficult to design the openable and resealable connection as a childproof connection.
It is an object of the present invention to make available a method for production of disposable diaper pants or of a sanitary panty of the disposable type with openable and resealable side panels, the method requiring less precision than in previously known methods for applying side panels to a web of continuous diaper pants blanks arranged in succession. Further objects are to reduce the required precision for cutting individual diaper pants blanks from the web, and to permit application of childproof connections in a simple manner.